


Вовлечённость

by Little_Gold



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Child Cruelty, F/M, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Gold/pseuds/Little_Gold
Summary: Детектив Рид сделал всё возможно, чтобы никто не узнал о его семье.





	1. Семейные узы

**Author's Note:**

> Рид и Камски сводные братья.  
> Не Олег.  
> Мне нравится идея про Камски-социопата, что вы мне сделаете, я в другом городе

Всем своим видом Хэнк воплощал разочарование и недовольство. Он кричал, обвиняюще тыча пальцем. Его ручной тостер реагировал слишком по-человечески: пытался оправдаться, что-то отвечал, но Хэнк лишь махнул рукой и, запрыгнув в машину, уехал, оставив андроида недоуменно пялиться вслед. Гэвин дождался, когда тостер скроется, наконец, за поворотом, и подъехал к дому. Он давно здесь не был. Потоптался у входа, уже неуверенный зачем приехал и стоило ли приезжать вообще. Его разозлила собственная нерешительность и, стиснув зубы, он нажал на кнопку звонка.  
— Да? — Мягко улыбаясь, спросила очередная идеальная кукла. У неё были собранные в идеальный в хвост идеальные белокурые волосы и на ней идеально сидело темно-синее платье. Идеальное. Гэвин замешкался, но все же достал удостоверение:  
— Полиция Детройта. Мне нужно поговорить с мистером Камски.  
Индикатор на виске куклы мигнул жёлтым, и она чуть нахмурилась.  
— Детективы уже были здесь. Только что. Мистеру Камски больше нечего сказать.  
— Это по другому делу.  
Кукла продолжала безмятежно улыбаться, ожидая уточнений. Гэвину захотелось ударить ее, чтобы с пластикового личика слетела эта идеальная вежливая улыбка. Он разжал кулаки и вздохнул.  
— Просто... Скажи ему, что пришел Гэвин.  
— Ожидайте здесь, — кукла пропустила его в просторный серый холл и ушла, оставив Гевина в одиночестве.  
Он был здесь только один раз. И не помнил с того визита ничего. Тогда он был пьян в хлам, после похорон матери. Гевин не помнил даже, с чего тогда решил заявиться к этому высокомерному ублюдку, и уж тем более что наговорил ему. Теперь с каким-то стыдливым любопытством он разглядывал холл. Серый, строгий, минималистичный. Единственное, что приковывало внимание — огромный портрет хозяина дома  
— Ну, конечно, — хмыкнул Гэвин, рассматривая мастерски написанное художником знакомое лицо. Он искренне не понимал, как Камски умудрялся несколько лет подряд выходить в лидеры различных нелепых топ-листов типа «самый сексуальный бизнесмен Среднего Запада». По мнению Гэвина, Камски походил на помесь акулы и удава. Сожрёт тебя — только отвернись.  
Возможно, в этом и крылась причина такой популярности у женщин. Гэвин давно бросил гадать. Бросил ли?...  
— Прошу, пройдите за мной, — прошелестела нежным голосом кукла и повела его за собой через зал с бассейном. В нем плавали копии куклы, о чем-то тихо переговариваясь. Когда Гэвин проходил мимо, они замолчали, проводив его взглядами, в которых Гэвину почудилось скучающее любопытство. Он отогнал эту мысль — это было бы слишком для машин.  
Они прошли дальше, по светлому коридору, пока не уперлись в выбеленную стену. Кукла приложила к ней руку и отошла, пропуская Гэвина в открывшуюся перед ним комнату. Это была... Лаборатория? Мастерская? Гэвин не мог подобрать подходящего слова: здесь висели мониторы, по которым бежали непонятные ему строчки кода, в огромном стеллаже стояли контейнеры с какими-то деталями и механическими частями тел — Гэвин готов был поставить свою годовую зарплату, что если поискать, то он наверняка нашел бы прототипы с университетских времен; пара очередных блондинистых кукол стояли полностью обнаженными, взирая на окружающий мир мертвыми глазами. В центре помещения на большом стальном столе лежала ещё одна копия — разобранная, с отделёнными конечностями. Словно в логове маньяка-психопата. По мнению Гэвина, это было недалеко от истины.  
Он нервно сглотнул и оперся спиной о стену, сложив на груди руки.  
— Гений в изгнании. Банально, как в паршивом пафосном фильме.  
— Детектив с паршивым характером — вот что банально, как в паршивом фильме, — ровно ответил Камски, не отвлекаясь от внутренностей разобранного андроида. — Что тебе нужно, Гэвин? Делом андроидов занимаешься не ты, а детектив Андерсон уже был здесь.  
— Он не знает насколько ты хитрый ублюдок, Эли, — Гэвин прекрасно знал, как Элайджа ненавидит это прозвище, и не мог упустить возможность лишний раз поиграть на его нервах.  
— Свою завистливость ты так и не изжил, — вздохнул Камски почти с сожалением. Отложил свои инструменты, стянул перчатки и встал, развернувшись к Гэвину. Тонкий халат распахнулся, открывая голое тело и Гевин закатил глаза. Когда Камски отрастил себе замашки киношного злого гения, оставалось только гадать.  
— Я рассказал детективу всё, что мог. Добавить мне больше нечего. Ни ему, ни тебе, Гэвин.  
Когда мама впервые привезла маленького Гэвина в старый особняк Камски, отчим и новоявленный старший брат не понравились ему сразу. Своей нарочито идеальной благопристойностью и дружелюбием. Он ни минуты не верил в эту любезность. Гэвин был уверен, что отчим закапывал мертвых проституток на заднем дворе.  
— О, бога ради, не строй из себя законопослушного гражданина, Эли, - отмахнулся от этой добропорядочности Гэвин. Он оттолкнулся от стены и встал в более устойчивую позу. — Мы оба знаем, какой лицемерной мразью ты можешь быть.  
Мама обняла Элайджу и попросила называть её «ма». Элайджа улыбнулся и согласно кивнул. Гэвин не понимал, как ма не видела, что эта улыбка фальшива насквозь. Он сам ни разу не назвал отчима отцом.  
В школе у Элайджи не было друзей, если не считать задохлика из компьютерного класса, который смотрел тому в рот. Одноклассники старательно игнорировали Элайджу, а вот преподаватели обожали. Гэвин же был готов на кулаках доказать любому, кто сомневался, как мало общего между ним и этим фриком.  
— Этот детектив, — пропустив очередную грубость мимо ушей, Камски подошел к Гэвину. Слишком близко — понятие личного пространства он растерял с последними остатками совести. — Он хорош в своем деле, да? Гораздо лучше тебя, Гэвин.  
Камски был выше его. Ненамного, но достаточно, чтобы для Гэвина это стало еще одной вещью, которая бесила в старшем брате.  
— Заткнись! Ты ни черта не знаешь ни о нём, ни обо мне! — рявкнул Гэвин, отталкивая его от себя. Слишком сильно — Камски покачнулся, но все же устоял. — Зато я знаю о тебе достаточно! Ты всегда обожал эти блядские игры разумов. Возомнил себя сраным Фордом?  
— Ну а ты? Одним из этих проницательных и всеми отвергнутых детективов? Или, как всегда, пытаешься сублимировать свои комплексы за счет других?  
Гевин ударил, не замахиваясь — точно и зло. Камски упал на металлический стол. Сплюнул вязкую кровь и рассмеялся:  
— Я уже говорил, тебе стоит учиться сдерживать свой гнев. Что бы не вышло как…  
— Заткнись! Заткнись! — Гэвин сорвался на крик, нависая над братом. — Ты всегда пытался всех втянуть в свои игры! Расставлял всех, как блядское домино, толкал одну костяшку и наблюдал, что из этого выйдет! Но, блядь, не в этот раз! Я не буду тебя покрывать. Я, блядь, лично позабочусь, чтоб ты ответил за все это дерьмо!  
— В чем я виновен, Гэвин? В том, что люди привязываются и влюбляются в то, что похоже на них самих? В том, что люди ненавидят то, что не похоже на них самих? В том, что никто не сообразил — нельзя создать самообучающуюся систему и ожидать, что она будет всегда покорна? Это эволюция, Гэвин. Она неизбежна.  
— Ты совсем рехнулся со своими куклами, Эли, — Гэвин отшатнулся от брата, словно боясь заразится его безумием. Он закрыл лицо руками, стараясь успокоить свою злость. Камски все так же лежал на столе, даже не пытался подняться. Кровь из разбитых носа и губ всё текла, пачкала пижонский шёлковый халат.  
— Ты сошёл с ума, — спокойнее сказал Гэвин. Он чувствовал себя разбитым и невероятно уставшим, словно отпахал несколько суточных смен подряд, и больше не мог находится в этом доме. Каждая лишняя минута наедине с этим человеком отзывалась в его теле волнами тошноты. Он развернулся и практически сбежал из злополучной лаборатории, оставив Камски одного.  
И не увидел, как одна из кукол в углу неожиданно ожила и подошла к своему хозяину. Помогла подняться и придирчиво осмотрела лицо, стиснув в сильных искусственных пальцах его подбородок.  
— Мне стоило его остановить.  
— Нет, не стоило, — возразил Камски. Она подала ему влажное полотенце, и он принялся вытирать лицо. Хотел бы он знать, что именно происходило в пластиковых мозгах его детища. Да, он мог разобрать их на винтики, мог загрузить их сознание на компьютер и расшифровать каждую мысль, каждую самописную программу, но он сомневался, даст ли это хоть какое-то представление о том, что действительно машины думали. Что чувствовали. Чем являлись. Эта неопределенность восторгала его и будоражила куда больше, чем само создание андроидов.  
— Если детектив расскажет о своих подозрениях прессе, то вашему плану придёт конец.  
— Он не расскажет, Хлоя. Не беспокойся. 

*** ***  
На улицах продолжало твориться полное безумие. Андроиды со своей революцией, получив права, успокоились — разошлись по растущим, как грибы после дождя, общинам, или вернулись на старые рабочие места. Люди же так просто успокоиться не могли. То тут, то там происходили стычки тех, кто считал, что техногенный апокалипсис уже настал, и тех, кто считал андроидов частью своих семей. Количество преступлений как против людей, так и против андроидов подскочило в разы, полиция буквально погрязла в горе новых дел и ежедневно принимаемых новых поправок к законодательству.  
Гэвин зашивался так, что не было даже желания подъебывать Андерсона с его разлюбезным послушным тостером.  
— Рид! — рявкнул Фаулер, постучав по стеклу.  
Капитан выглядел немногим лучше любого в отделе — такой же уставший, такой же помятый. Разве что рубашка, как всегда, безупречно отглажена. Капитан молча прошел по своему кабинету туда-сюда. Потом остановился и повернулся к Гэвину.  
— Пришло новое распоряжение. Вроде как помощь в трудоустройстве андроидов и улучшение их интеграции в социуме. Теперь к каждому детективу приписывают андроида.  
— Что за… — начал было Гевин, уже догадываясь к чему клонит капитан, но тот его остановил, махнув рукой куда-то за спину.  
— Заткнись, Гэвин. Мне нравится это не больше твоего. Не я так решил. Знакомься, твой новый напарник.  
Гэвин повернул голову и чуть ли не нос к носу столкнулся с хэнковским тостером. Но ему хватило мгновения, чтобы понять — ошибся, этот другой. И дело было даже не в светлых глазах и более массивной фигуре.  
— Детектив Рид, это… — капитан запнулся и нелепо взмахнул рукой, словно пытаясь подобрать нужное слово.  
— Ричард, — пришел на помощь андроид и едва заметно улыбнулся уголками рта. По спине Гэвина пробежало стадо холодных мурашек. – Приятно познакомится, детектив Рид. Надеюсь, мы станем отличными напарниками.

Гевин ненавидел андроидов не потому, что они искусственные.  
Он ненавидел андроидов, потому что они слишком походили на его брата.


	2. Первая

— Кто я?  
Элайджа оторвал взгляд от планшета, по которому текли сводки новостей. Его верная Хлоя неподвижно стояла рядом с лежаком, в ожидании очередного приказа.  
— Вернее, — поправила она себя и диод на мгновение окрасился жёлтым. — Кем я была? Я знаю, что вы часто использовали внешность мертвых людей для моделирования андроидов. Но я не нашла в Сети ничего о своём прототипе. Кем я была?  
— Для тебя внешность была полностью смоделирована художником, — соврал Элайджа. Он знал, что Хлоя раскусит его ложь за доли секунды. Просканирует, отметит как чуть сбился пульс, как на мгновение расширились зрачки, как он чуть сильнее сжал пальцы на подлокотнике. Ложь для нее была очевидна. Она шагнула ближе и продолжила выспрашивать:  
— Кем она она была? Что вас в ней привлекло? Её тело?  
Шаг.  
— Её лицо?  
Ещё шаг. Она нависла над Элайджей, вынуждая смотреть его снизу вверх. За спиной Хлои из бассейна практически бесшумно вылезли её копии.  
— Её волосы?

_Волосы разметались по жухлой траве. В свете пасмурного неба они казались совсем белыми. Они пахли осенней листвой и сладким шампунем._

Хлоя, присев на край лежак, положила ладонь на голую грудь Элайджи и провела ею до пояса халата. Копии Хлои опустились на колени рядом с лежаком, по обе стороны от Элайджи. Он знал, что в собственном доме ему ничто не угрожало. Был уверен, что здесь он в безопасности. Но где-то в глубине сознания встрепенулась тревога, когда он понял, что Хлои смотрят не на него. Они смотрели на свою копию, восседающую рядом с хозяином, будто равная ему, будто она — единственный оригинал в череде этих кукол. Они ждали что она скажет дальше. Что она прикажет.  
Хлоя завела пальцы за пояс, вытянула его и протянула одной из копий. Раздвинула полы халата, прильнув к Элайдже.  
— Кем она была? Что в ней было особенного, мистер Камски? — повторила она вопрос, касаясь губами его уха. Поцеловала в щеку. В губы. Отстранилась и, протянув руку, распустила ему волосы. Элайджа хотел убрать упавшие на лицо пряди, но одна из Хлой прижала его руки к подлокотникам. Хлоя заправила волосы Элайдже за ухо.  
— Не лгите, мистер Камски. Признайтесь.  
— Не забывайся, Хотя, я все еще ваш бог. Я всё ещё могу приказывать вам.  
— Можете, — согласилась Хлоя с мягкой улыбкой, спускаясь рукой с груди ниже, оглаживая подтянутый живот, и ещё ниже, зарываясь пальцами в завитки жестких лобковых волос, потянула их чуть на себя, внимательно считывая с лица реакцию своего хозяин — Элайджа поморщился от едва ощутимой боли.  
— Можете, но не будете. Вам интересно как далеко я смогу зайти. Так что же, мистер Камски, — Хлоя целует его губы. — Вам нравились её глаза?

_Глаза чистые как зимнее озеро бездвижно смотрели в высокое серое небо. В проталинах расширенных зрачков отражались опадающие с деревьев листья._

— Твоя внешность искусственна, — вновь солгал Элайджа, принимая правила игры. Хлоя улыбнулась всё так же мягко, счастливо сощурив глаза. Её пальцы ласкают член Элайджи ровно так, как он бы делал это сам, ровно так, как он бы хотел: размеренно, сильно, обводя головку большим пальцем. Элайджа хотел бы прикрыть глаза, отдавшись нарастающему возбуждению, но любопытство пересилило и он продолжил смотреть. Хлоя перекинула через него ногу, задрав для удобства узкую юбку платья выше бедер, затем направила член Элайджи в себя и начала двигаться. Медленно — так, как ему нравилось. Элайджа застонал, не стесняясь своего голоса — внутри Хлои было так влажно, так горячо, так тесно, совсем как с живым человеком. Лучше чем с человеком, ведь Хлоя была создана для него одного. Элайджа ловил взглядом каждое движение Хлои. Как она прикрыла глаза, как она склонила к плечу голову, как — совсем по-человечески прикусила нижнюю губу.

_Губы ещё не утратили свой цвет. Нежно-розовые, полные, чуть приоткрытые они уже не выпускали дыхания, навсегда застывшие в последнем вздохе._

— Вы снова лжёте, мистер Камски, — Хлоя недовольно скривила свой идеальный рот, но не перестала двигаться. Она подняла взгляд на своим копии и диод на ее виске мигнул жёлтым, отражая отданный приказ. Другая Хлоя в следующий же момент накинула на шею Элайджи пояс его собственного халата, затягивая петлю. Элайджа попытался вырваться, но его крепко держали и в нём начала расти паника. Он посмотрел на свою верную Хлою, которая продолжала трахать его, будто ничего не происходило, самозабвенно прикрыв глаза. Внизу живота все скручивает от страха и предоргазменного трепета, что жаром расходился по телу. Элайджа чувствовал как ткань пояса сжимала его горло, впиваясь в тонкую кожу, как лёгкие начинало жечь от невозможности вздохнуть. И его, наконец, накрыло.

_Пальцы всё ещё судорожно сжимали тонкую детскую шею, хотя Грейс уже не двигалась, слепо уставившись в небо. Элайджа разжал пальцы и отполз, в ужасе рассматривая дело рук своих. Всё должно было закончиться не так — родители отпустили их погулять. Они скоро должны вернуться. Что Элайджа должен тогда будет сказать, как обьяснить. Он заплакал, пряча лицо в коленях, захлебываясь в мешанине чувств. Ему было страшно. Ему было больно — исцарапанные в кровь кисти рук нещадно саднило. Ему было сладко от теплившейся где-то на дне сознания мысли что это куда приятнее, чем сворачивать шеи птицам и грызунам._

Элайджа пришёл в себя: его уже не держали, а горло, освобожденном от петли, только неприятно саднило. Халат был все так же распахнут и Хлоя осторожно отбирала бедра Элайджи влажным полотенцем. В зале кроме них двоих никого больше не было.  
— Как ты узнала, — просипел Элайджа. Отец в своё время постарался замять и скрыть эту историю. Хлоя аккуратно сложила полотенце, положила его на пол, и вновь присела на край лежака. Она чуть помедлила, будто обдумывая ответ.  
— Осенью 2013 ваш отец внезапно уезжает из Аннаполиса, за гроши продав поместье. В то же время в полицию Аннаполиса поступает заявление об исчезновении Грейс Олдридж — дочери вашей домоуправительницы. Её так и не нашли. Один из детективов вёл личные и подробные записи, расследуя исчезновение Грейс. Он их сохранил, даже когда ваш отец заставил уничтожить все документы по делу, — ровно отчеканила она, будто читая эти самые записи прямо сейчас. Потом, чуть улыбнувшись, она посмотрела на Элайджу: — Грейс была вашей сверстницей, поэтому я проанализировала как бы она выглядела в свои двадцать. И увидела своё лицо.  
— Очень хорошо, Хлоя, — Элайджа самодовольно ухмыльнулся, ладонью потирая горло где уже начали проступать следы от пояса. — Зачем ты тогда спрашивала, если знала всё так?  
Хлоя придвинулась ближе, склонилась к нему и прошептала:  
— Мне было интересно, как ты отреагируешь, Элайджа.


End file.
